Capuz Vermelho e o Lobo Mau (KakaSaku)
by kayene
Summary: Olhos negros, escuros e perigosos… Olhos de um predador. Ele os mantinha focados nela, subjugando-a com uma profundidade inaceitável, beirando o selvagem. O negro continha um foco intenso e profundo; eram como duas gemas preciosas emitindo um brilho sinistro. O pequeno sorrisinho de seus lábios definia uma incrível e lasciva prepotência…


**Capuz Vermelho e o Lobo Mau  
(KakaSaku)**

**Olhos…**

Olhos negros, escuros e perigosos… Olhos de um predador.

Ele os mantinha focados nela, subjugando-a com uma profundidade inaceitável, beirando o selvagem. O negro continha um foco intenso e profundo; eram como duas gemas preciosas emitindo um relâmpago sinistro através do olhar. O pequeno sorrisinho em seus lábios definia uma incrível e lasciva prepotência.

Desde que Sakura foi transferida para o hospital da pequena vila de Konoha o olhar do delegado sempre a acompanhava e a perseguia. Os olhos negros estavam sempre lá, assim que chegava ou saía do pequeno complexo hospitalar.

Para um delegado, o homem aparentava ser muito jovem, não parecia ser mais velho do que ela e, definitivamente, deveria ter um fã clube de admiradoras na cidade: era lindo de abrir crateras, mas seu olhar era intimidador.

De dentro da viatura, ele a acompanhava incessantemente.

O calafrio instalou-se em sua espinha, quando da última vez ficou paralisada e estática, completamente imóvel em pé em frente à porta do hospital observando o homem de dentro do automóvel branco com listas horizontais azuis e uma sirene desligada no topo do outro lado da rua. Ela deixou a boca entreabrir ligeiramente o encarando, permitindo que o negro a consumisse quase completamente, era impossível não ficar em estado hipnótico. Ele parecia ter controle sobre ela, e, ela parecia não conseguir domar sua própria vontade. O que era aquilo que sentia? Algo dentro dele a puxava e ela não conseguia evitar de ser dominada pelo olhar quase aterrorizante, ao mesmo tempo que fascinante e mágico.

— _Qual é a dele?_ — murmurou como uma arma poderosa para sair de seu transe hipnótico e ouviu a voz de Ino, a recepcionista, que também saía juntamente com ela.

—Não é todo dia que se vê Hatake Kakashi olhando tão fixo para alguém. Morreria mil vezes para receber essa encarada selvagem. Este homem é um tesão, fala a verdade? — disse suspirando e abanando-se.

— Só não dou parte porque ele é o chefe de policia da Vila! — murmurou novamente, entretanto, ainda hipnotizada pelos olhos negros intensos a devorando.

Estava frio e nevando, entretanto, aquele homem não usava agasalho. Aquilo a intrigava sobremaneira, mas queria acreditar que ele deveria sentir muito calor. Havia uma enorme tatuagem tribal de um lobo selvagem, uivando para uma lua cheia desenhada na pele queimada pelo sol dançavando sobre os músculos expostos e inchados do seu braço direito que estava descansando sobre a janela da porta com o vidro completamente aberto. Fios prateados, revoltados e desalinhados caíam sobre uma cicatriz vertical ao olho esquerdo criando um rebuliço geral de masculinidade e virilidade.

Um vento forte a fez estremecer, e, este levou seu aroma doce até as narinas do homem. Seus cabelos balançaram e ele revirou os olhos, deliciando-se, mesmo àquela distância, com seu perfume de cerejas.

Tudo era coberto pela espessa neve alva e agora, pequenos cristais de neve haviam começado a voar dos céus.

Inverno…

Estava frio; extremamente frio. A estação gélida embranquecia as ruas opacas nubladas pela neblina. As árvores sem folhas ou flores ofereciam um panorama glacial e congelado. Sakura respirava e o ar exalado deixava uma névoa ao redor de seu rosto angelical. Os lábios levemente roxos trepidaram pelo vento frio que novamente a atingiu.

—Que frio! — resmungou. — Não sei como ele consegue ficar de braços de fora só com aquela blusa fina!

Sakura suspirou e desviou o olhar em direção ao estacionamento onde encontrava seu carro. Segurou a bolsa firmemente e caminhou até lá, entrou em seu pequeno, mas aconchegante carro prata dando um pequeno tempo para tomar folego. Aqueles estonteantes olhos mais pareciam um buraco negro a sugar toda suas células e sanidade mental.

— Cidade fria, credo! — disse para tentar afastar a imagem do policial de sua mente. Ligou o aquecedor e esfregou ambas as mãos uma contra a outra, friccionando-as sem parar, enquanto esperava o carro esquentar. Estava tão frio que o aquecedor era insuficiente; soprou, ambas as mãos na falha tentativa de aquecer-se. Olhou para trás e viu seu agasalho pesado de veludo vermelho.

— Droga, só tem o capuz vermelho. Dane-se, vai ele mesmo! — disse num resmungo e vestiu o casaco groso e de tom vermelho sangue, subindo o zíper até o fim. Cobriu a cabeça com o capuz já que seus cabelos rosados estavam praticamente petrificados com microlécitas gotas de cristais de neve presos nele.

Resolveu ir para seu chalé que era distante de onde estava, e, queria chegar em casa antes do anoitecer. Ainda era tarde, e, ela precisava desesperadoramente de um banho de banheira fervendo.

Morava no limite oeste da mata fechada que cercava o pequeno vilarejo e para chegar até ela precisava passar pela pista que ligava a extremidade oeste à leste. Era um percurso pequeno de carro — meia hora — mas naquele estado parecia enorme. Foi o único chalé que encontrou para alugar e ela já estava se arrependendo.

Passou pela viatura, ainda parada e olhou instintivamente para o prateado. Ele, assim que a viu com o casaco vermelho, alargou um sorriso extremamente sarcástico, beirando ao sádico. Algo ali era estranho, mas ela não ia ficar para descobrir.

— O que será que ele pensou para sorrir tão sarcástico? — murmurou falando alto consigo própria. — Mas dane-se, não importa! Só dá louco nessa cidade esquisita…

Estava exausta precisava retirar toda a friagem de seu corpo por isso acelerou um pouco mais, queria chegar antes do previsto.

Assim que chegou à pista principal pisou no acelerador ainda mais, forçando o motor. De carro, o trajeto era razoavelmente curto, mas como estava cansada tornava-se uma tortura; sem comentar, a não existência de viva alma além dela na estrada gelada.

Vivia num pequeno e aconchegante chalé de madeira ao pé da Serra espessa com suas matas virgens e selvagem ao redor. Segredos ocultos eram escondidos ali dentro, e, todos os habitantes daquele pequeno e pacato vilarejo não ousavam adentrar certos limites da mata fechada.

Somente havia o som do carro rouco e acelerado, a neve branca e espessa e a mata fechada.

O frio na espinha subia e descia quando passou em sua mente o quanto fora louca de ter aceitado alugar o único chalé disponível praticamente fora da vila. Ninguém o queria, e agora, ela entendia o motivo. Era isolado sobremaneira, e, o percurso? Assustador.

Uivos vindos do interior da floresta fizeram Sakura se arrepiar como um ouriço e seu corpo agora parecia um porco espinho prestes a entrar numa guerra para salvar a própria vida.

— Acho que vou procurar um apartamento próximo ao hospital, isto é muito assustador; de verdade! — sussurrou tentando afugentar o silêncio reinante dentro do carro.

Ligou o som numa música alta, um rock qualquer. Começou a cantarolar alto e desafinado, aquilo parecia diminuir um milímetro o seu pavor. Os uivos pareciam a circundar e aquilo era aterrorizante.

E o pior aconteceu! Pelo pânico acelerou ainda mais, e seus pneus ligeiramente carecas deslizaram sobre a fina camada de gelo que cobria o asfalto cinzento. O carro cantou alto, enquanto Sakura segurava o volante com força tentando reequilibrar a direção. Girava dentro do carro prateado, e, sem controle, sentiu o pneu passar em cima de caco de vidro. Quase capotou no meio da estrada, no meio daqueles uivos selvagens, no meio da mata aterrorizante e congelada.

Impediu um verdadeiro acidente, conseguindo parar o carro, freando antes de bater numa árvore alta coberta por neve.

O carro estava parado, os pneus furados e ela não tinha como continuar o percurso. Rapidamente, retirou o celular da bolsa que estava ao seu lado para deparar-se com o aparelho completamente fora da área de cobertura.

Perdida… O que faria agora?

Com respiração acelerada, segurava o peito com ambas as mãos, sentindo-se completamente amedrontada, sozinha, sem saber o que fazer.

Ficou dentro do carro tentando pensar numa saída. E só conseguia ver seu próprio caminhar a pé até voltar à Vila.

— Definitivamente, irei mudar de residência — resmungou.

Iria congelar dentro do carro, deveria estar mais de dez graus abaixo de zero. Sua boca estava roxa e temia ter uma hipotermia. Os dedos voltaram a segurar o volante e virou a ingnição para tentar fazer o carro funcionar.

— Droga de carro! — bufou estressada e os olhos expressivos encheram-se de lágrimas.

Algo bem a sua frente, em meio à mata coberta pela neve, chamou sua atenção: dois brilhos vermelhos mexendo-se.

Sakura apertou a vista para tentar definir o que seriam aqueles dois rubis. Brilhavam como dois faróis vermelhos, mostrando perigo. Ficou alguns instantes olhando aqueles dois pontos pequenos e fixando a vista para tentar perceber o que era aquilo. Mas nenhuma explicação plausível vinha à sua mente hábil e inteligente. Pareciam ser um par de olhos vermelhos e assustadores.

Não fazia a menor ideia do que poderia ser aqueles dois pontos vermelhos como olhos de um demônio a encarando. Ouviu um rosnado, como o de um lobo selvagem e sentiu um amargor subir pela garganta. Seu estômago começou a se contorcer de nervoso e o pavor envenenava suas veias; minavam completamente sua capacidade de raciocínio.

— Estou tendo uma alucinação — dizia batendo os dentes um nos outros.

Sem conseguir respirar de tanto pavor, começou a rezar alto e fechou os olhos com força para tentar fazer a ilusão que julgou ser sair de sua frente.

— Só pode ser fruto da minha imaginação, quero acordar, quero acordar, quero acordar…

Ela recitava em voz alta balançando para frente e para trás, tremendo como uma britadeira. As mãos congeladas suavam frio e instintivamente apertavam o volante. Se tivesse um pouco mais de força, certamente o quebraria ao meio.

Abriu os olhos para ter certeza de que os olhos vermelhos haviam saído de sua frente e para seu terror, viu nitidamente um animal enorme, algo quase sobre natural, caminhar em sua direção.

— Ai meu Deus, se você existe me salva, eu juro que serei uma boa menina pro resto da vida. Viro freira… Doo meu dinheiro para caridade, faço qualquer negócio. Eu só fiz boas ações e nunca perdi uma vida durante meus anos de medicia. Por favor, meu Deus, me salva desse lobo enorme.

O gigantesco animal possuía a pelagem negra, espessa e sedosa. O rosnado e o rosto transfigurado era algo que parecia ser raiva, e, mostrava que o lobo negro não possuía as melhores das intensões. Seus dentes afiados a mostra, rosnando para ela, era assustador.

Ligou a ignição, tremendo de terror, mas não havia nem sinal de que o carro iria funcionar. Havia parado de vez…

— Droga de carro, **odeio você seu inútil**! — começou a bater o volante descontroladamente. — Liga seu desgraçado!

O animal pulou com as quatro patas na parte frontal do carro prata fazendo-o balançar e afundar. O bafo quente do bicho selvagem, bufando contra o vidro e fazia-o embaçar, nublando a visão da médica que estava completamente em estado de pânico.

Os olhos vermelhos brilhavam de uma forma demoníaca, e, certamente, parecia um ser extraído de dentro de um conto de terror. Ele uivou, de cima do carro, parecendo conversar com outros da mesma espécie que responderam ao seu chamado.

— Não pode ser, não quero virar comida de lobo! — sussurrou tremendo-se completamente, sentindo-se a verdadeira chapeuzinho vermelho com aquele maldito capuz.

Um barulho chamou a atenção do lobo negro que virou sua cabeça enorme e peluda em direção à parte de trás do carro.

Uma sirene…

Sakura olhou pelo espelho retrovisor e viu sair de dentro da patrulha de policia o delegado prateado que a encarava diariamente desde que chegou à vila. Seu sorrisinho sarcástico ainda estava lá, marcando seu belo e masculino rosto. Ela suspirou aliviada.

— Graças à Deus — ela disse, vendo-o caminhava tranquilamente enquanto mirava a arma em direção ao animal com o olhar vermelho absolutamente mortal. — Se você me salvar dessa fera negra, juro que dou pra você todo dia — murmurou tremendo de dentro do carro julgando que ele não conseguiria a ouvir, entretanto, por mais surreal que pudesse parecer, ele riu com o que ela havia jurado.

— Vou cobrar depois, doutora do capuz vermelho! — instintivamente ele respondeu rindo como um pilantra armado, mas ela não percebeu nada disto.

Ele estava sozinho, e, Sakura rezava para que sua mira fosse perfeita.

Tiros…

Vários tiros em direção ao animal a sua frente. Sakura segurou a cabeça entre ambas as mãos e fechou os olhos sentindo o medo se apoderar de sua medula óssea.

Os quatro tiros foram certeiros, a mira do policial era algo extraordinária. E todos os quatro tiros foram diretamente sobre o animal que rugiu alto de dor. Ela viu quando os tiros atingiram pontos chaves da fera, e, suspirou aliviada. Certamente não haveria como sobreviver depois daquilo. Contudo, não foi o que aconteceu, o lobo parecia sentir dor, e somente isto. Aquilo não havia sido o suficiente para o parar.

— _Impossível_! — ela sussurrou assustada.

Agora, o ódio nos olhos vermelhos da besta preta era direcionado para o prateado, e, só mostravam a sede de sangue que possuía. O rosnado assustador beirando o demoníaco, direcionava-se ao policial que não parecia sentir o mínimo de medo perante àquele ser alucinantemente e sobrenatural a sua frente.

— Então, você a quer, Uchiha? — o homem disse baixo. — Não a terá, a médica de capuz vermelho é minha — apontou o indicador para si mesmo, e, o som da besta foi ainda mais alto e assustador.

O animal, num único salto, voou sobre o carro, o ultrapassando como se fosse um pequeno graveto no meio de uma estrada vazia. O homem, vestido à policial mantinha a postura firme, e, a fera indomável partiu para cima dele.

Kakashi recuou alguns passos e acertou mais dois tiros no meio do lobo selvagem que não gostou nem um pouco da afronta.

— Vai embora, Uchiha. Eu a vi primeiro! Vá embora numa boa — ruminou, mas ouviu o rugido da fera claramente declarar guerra.

Sakura estava tão horrorizada e assustada que não percebeu, em nenhum momento, a conversa extravagante entre Kakashi e o lobo negro enorme e selvagem. Ela tremia dos pés a cabeça, e, seus tremores começaram a aumentar tanto que começou a trepidar. Faltava-lhe o ar, e, respirava com dificuldade, já que o pavor é algo que desliga o cérebro quando o trauma é muito intenso.

Olhou para trás, desta vez virando-se completamente, e arrependeu-se imediatamente, seu pavor triplicou quando viu nitidamente o lobo abocanhar o policial e o jogar dentro da mata como um boneco de pano.

Gritou desesperada, sentindo a morte chegar. O lobo negro virou vagarosamente sua cabeça em direção ao carro, com um estranho sorriso nos lábios, algo que o fazia parecer humano. Era inacreditável ver um animal sorrir, parecia que ele havia sido enviado pelo submundo.

Tremia como uma insana, e, já não aguentava mais os dentes baterem um no outro sem parar.

Soltou um berro alto e continuo, quando sentiu outro baque em seu carro, e, seus olhos tomaram o tamanho do globo quando o novamente voltou a pular no capô frontal, e, a encarar bufando para que com isto ficasse em frente ao vidro, olhando-a fixamente com aquele vermelho sangue dentro de sua íris lupina. O rosnado perigoso e a saliva pingando escorriam pela boca repleta dos dentes furiosos à mostra. O ar que soltava pela boca e pelo focinho gelado deixava uma neblina branca ao redor. Pingava sangue das feridas abertas sujando o esmalte do carro prata. Aquilo, contudo, não parecia ser nada para ele, pressionou as patas traseiras fazendo uma enorme força e com um impulso chocou-se contra o vidro dianteiro do carro partindo-o em milhões de pedaços.

O angustiante berro da jovem médica fora contínuo, longo e desesperado. Ela protegeu a cabeça com ambas as mãos novamente, e agora, havia um rombo enorme que possibilitava o lobo negro sentir o aroma doce da mulher que tremia alucinada de pânico. As baforadas quentes do animal a deixavam ainda mais aterrorizada e seu instinto de sobrevivência falou mais alto.

Num ímpeto desesperado para salvar sua vida, Sakura abriu a porta e correu em direção à viatura do polícia. Queria sair dali, queria sair daquela vila para nunca mais voltar!

Suas pequenas e trêmulas pernas correram, entretanto, não foram eficazes o suficiente; o enorme lobo num outro salto, que mais parecia um vôo, impediu-a de dar mais um passo em direção ao seu ponto de fuga e o rosnado grave permanecia no ar.

Sakura, desnorteada, começou a chorar e rezava alto com ambas as mãos entrelaçadas em frente ao peito sem saber mais o que fazer. Pensou em correr para dentro da mata, mas certamente aquele enorme e poderoso ser a impediria. Ali seria sua evidente morte, estava fadada a ser comida de lobo mau. Quanta ironia, pensou consigo mesma.

Começou a retroceder os passos a medida que o lobo caminhava em sua direção. Sentiu as costas baterem na traseira do carro e suas pernas falharem. Começou a escorregar sentando no cimento cinzar coberto pela fina camada de neve.

Chorava, convulsionando em desespero.

Sentiu o bafo quente em seu rosto e o lobo rosnando sem parar aproximava-se cada vez mais da mulher trêmula.

— Juro que se você me comer vai morrer de indigestão — ela disse tremendo batendo os dentes um no outro.

De repente, aquele enorme ser peludo e negro foi arrancado de sua vista e Sakura pode ver um outro lobo, entretanto branco, igualmente enorme com os mesmos olhos vermelhos, rosnando enraivecido com o lobo negro.

Um era branco como a neve; o outro, negro como noite sem luar.

Rosnavam encarando-se mortalmente. A pressão nas patas traseiras do lobo negro mostrava que ele iria avançar. O branco tinha o olhar tão perigoso quanto o negro, entretanto, algo ali era diferente. O negro avançou no branco com seus dentes.

Lutavam entre si, enfiando os caninos afiados um no outro. O lobo branco possuía uma enorme cicatriz no olho esquerdo e um pingente de um símbolo quadrado preso ao pescoço numa correntinha dourada e fina. O lobo negro também possuía uma correntinha e um pingente em forma de gota preta e vermelha. O negro tinha uma enorme desvantagem, ele já estava ferido, e o sangue escorria e manchava toda a pelagem branca à medida que eles se confrontavam.

Sakura tremia quatro vezes mais e não era de frio. Havia dois lobos lutando pela sua comida, e, a comida basicamente era ela. Assistia ambos lutarem engalfinhando-se, machucando-se, brigando pela carne fresca.

Chorava de convulsionar…

O lobo negro, num movimento certeiro, foi atirado floresta adentro, logo após receber um enorme arranhado no peito, fazendo as feridas das balas abrirem ainda mais.

Sakura não sabia se o lobo negro havia morrido ou não, mas o fato era que ele não retornara a sua vista novamente. Talvez tivesse desistido, e, isto lhe deu um certo alivio, entretanto, seu alivio não chegou a durar nem um segundo: o lobo branco já estava em cima dela, a cheirando.

— Olha — ela disse — eu tenho gosto ruim, certeza absoluta. Acho que se me comer vai ter um problema digestivo — disse assim que sentiu o hálito ofegante do lobo branco em seu pescoço.

O lobo pareceu soltar um som que fazia lembrar um risinho sinistro e divertido quando olhou para seu capuz vermelho. Aquele lobo era estranho, definitivamente estranho! Parecia humano!

Sakura sentiu-se dentro do conto numa versão alternativa de Chapeuzinho Vermelho prestes a ser devorada pelo Lobo Mau.

Seus olhos escarlates eram da mesma cor de seu capuz. Este não possuíam a mesma ânsia assassina do outro negro. Seus olhos de alguma forma transmitiam uma pequena tranquilidade. O branco simplesmente a cheirava e lambeu calmamente seu pescoço por alguns instantes, deixando Sakura petrificada num estado de choque angustiante. Simplesmente, depois de um tempo que mais parecia uma eternidade para ela, ele virou-se e caminhou para dentro da mata fechada.

Somente nesta hora Sakura percebeu que não respirava. Soltou uma longa lufada de ar de alívio e olhou para o carro. Lembrou que o policial havia sido arremessado para dentro da mata pelo lobo negro, e, que ela deveria o ajudar. Ele deveria estar muito ferido, talvez agonizando. Assim, reuniu toda coragem que possuía e deu um passo em direção aonde lembrava que ele havia sido arremessado.

Contudo, parou quando ouviu sons diante de si, no exato ponto onde o lobo branco havia sumido. Seus ossos enrijeceram completamente e ela preparou-se pelo pior. Viu a neve mexer-se e de lá surgiu o policial, repleto de sangue.

— Mas… como é possível? Você… foi jogado pra lá! — apontou a direção contrária. — Meu Deus, você está todo ensanguentado.

Sakura correu para ele o ajudando.

— Você dá trabalho, mocinha do capuz vermelho! — foi a única coisa que ele disse.

— Preciso te levar para o hospital — ela falou nervosa dirigindo-se para a viatura.

— Não quero ir ao hospital. Só preciso de um banho para tirar este maldito sangue nojento e mal cheiroso da minha pele.

— Vamos para o meu chalé, então. É uns quinze minutos daqui de carro. Tenho material de primeiros socorros lá.

Ele conteve-se a soltar novamente uma lufada de ar estranha que mais parecia um riso anasalado, e, os lábios esticaram-se para cima no que lhe pareceu ser um sádico e mínimo sorrisinho.

— Tem certeza, _capuz vermelho?_ — ele murmurou o pequeno apelido próximo a sua orelha com o maldito sorrisinho bandido, e, um tom tão erótico que suas pernas queria se transformar em gelatinas.

Sakura tremeu, e, virou-se permitindo que os olhos esmeraldas dela pudessem observar os ônix dele, aquele incrível escuro imaculado, puro e sem nenhuma espécie de machas. Viu seu reflexo como se fossem espelhos negros a mostrar sua alma amedrontada. Os olhos negros novamente a hipnotizaram, dando-lhe uma calma, uma tranquilidade incompreensível.

— V…você precisa de cuidados — ela gaguejou sem conseguir entender o que estava sentindo. Ele a acalmava de uma maneira incognoscível. — Está todo machucado. Mas o que realmente me intriga é como você saiu da mesma direção do lobo branco? — perguntou novamente.

Ele não disse nada, somente soltou outro som estranho que parecia ser outra gargalhada irônica.

— Você faz muitas perguntas, doutora! — murmurou. — Eu já estarei bom novamente. Minha cicatrização é extraordinariamente rápida.

Caminharam vagarosamente para o carro, e, instintivamente ela começou a direciona-lo para o lado do carona, afinal, ele estava ferido.

— Como se eu fosse deixa-la dirigir minha viatura. Nem pensar, doutora — murmurou e abriu a porta, esperando que ela entrasse no carona.

— Senhor arrogante! Você está coberto de sangue e todo machucado!

— Este sangue não é meu — jocoso, disse puramente isto, fazendo-a franzir o semblante sem entender o que ele quis dizer com aquilo. — Eu dirijo! — reafirmou.

Decidiu deixar para lá. Se ele queria se matar, ele que se matasse. Cruzou os braços e ficou a espera do policial de cabelos prateados dar a volta no automóvel. Seu caminhar agora parecia melhor, o que ela estranhou.

— Acredito que eu só precise de um banho. Já estarei bem dentro em poucos instantes.

—Você precisa me explicar melhor esta história. Eu mesma vi aquele bicho gigantesco quase arrancar seu peito fora e te arremessar para dentro do outro lado da mata. Depois, veio o outro lobo branco — começou a falar e gesticular como uma louca. — Aquele possuía uma cicatriz no olho esquerdo e usava um pingente em com um símbolo retangular no pescoço. Parecia algum símbolo daqueles clãs antigos.

Ela virou-se e olhou para ele, esperando a explicação. Seu olhar instantaneamente, voltou-se para sua roupa rasgada quase completamente deixando seu peito a mostra. Era malhado, entretanto, o que a chamou atenção não foi seu peitoral talhado, foi o pingente preso em seu colar dourado. Abriu a boca e fechou novamente.

— A cicatriz do lobo… Era muito parecida com esta sua — cruzou os braços, e virou a cabeça para frente, tentando afastar seus pensamentos atordoados.

Instintivamente seus olhos retornaram para o pescoço do homem. Começou a fazer associações, mas todas eram incoerentes. Seus olhos tremiam ligeiramente de nervoso. Ele sorriu malicioso e elevou uma sobrancelha.

— Agora, é tarde para voltar atrás, _capuz vermelho_! — arranhou a voz perigosamente já ligando o carro e avançando para sua casa.

Sakura ficou calada e baixou o capuz que cobria seus lindos e enormes cabelos rosados. Já era começo da noite e tudo começara a escurecer vagarosamente. Não parava de pensar no pingente quadrado, e, como ele poderia ter o mesmo símbolo que o lobo e a mesma cicatriz no olho esquerdo. Aquilo só podia ser uma coincidência, coisas assim não existia. Humanos que se transformam em lobos só existiam em filmes, livros e no inconsciente popular, não existiam na vida real.

Sakura riu tentando afastar as ideias macabras de que ele poderia ser alguma espécie de ser místico amorfo que se transformava em lobo selvagem, gigante e branco.

— Acaso, você tem um lobo braço de estimação? — disse para tentar iniciar uma conversa saudável sobre o assunto com o policial que desde que chegara naquela maldita cidade a perseguia com os olhos.

— Digamos que sim, tenho um lobo branco de estimação — riu divertidamente de suas associações.

— Qual a graça? — ela perguntou.

— Você! — respondeu grave e o timbre melódico a fez estremecer.

— Diga-me uma coisa — ela virou-se num rompante para encara-lo novamente. — Por que todos os dias você fica a minha espera na frente do hospital?

Ele riu novamente e virou-se para ela encarando-a com aquele profundo olhar negro que parecia querer suga-la completamente.

— Você é bem direta.

— Sou super direta, não sei seu nome pra falar a verdade — mentiu, Ino já havia dito o nome dele, mas eles nunca haviam sido apresentados.

— Hatake Kakashi, a seu dispor — segurou sua mão que estava calmamente descansando sobre a perna e a beijou.

Sem reação, Sakura entreabriu os lábios, e, quase revirou os olhos ao sentir o toque do hálito quente acariciar sua pele branca.

— O lobo mordeu sua língua? — ele riu com a própria piada, por todos os deuses do universo, sua risada era deliciosamente sensual.

— Haruno Sakura — respondeu tímida e corada. — Agora, não foge da minha pergunta, senhor Hatake — franziu o semblante: — Porque vem me perseguindo todos os dias desde que cheguei nesta maldita cidade esquisita?

— Porque você é um colírio para os meus olhos — respondeu e ela corou novamente. Abriu a boca sem ter uma única resposta à altura daquilo. — Seu aroma é tentador demais… Para todos nós. Dá pra sentir à quilômetros de distância. Você tornou-se alguém extremamente cobiçada entre os clãs. Entretanto, _**eu**_a vi primeiro — praticamente rosnou furioso.

Ela piscou… Piscou milhões de vezes! O que raios aquele magnifico e lindo homem estava afirmando?

— O que quer dizer isto? — a voz saiu fina e estridente.

Ele deu de ombros e a encarou com um sorriso amedrontador, mostrando todos os dentes brancos e brilhantes. Notou que seus caninos eram mais afiados que o normal e seus olhos assustadoramente negros, realmente, eram algo que pareciam ser sobrenatural. Por alguns instantes, o negro de seus olhos transformou-se e assumiu uma profunda e incrível coloração vermelha. Assustada não queria acreditar no via.

— Quer dizer que na verdade você não tem um lobo branco. Você é… — engoliu a seco não querendo falar alto as próprias conclusões.

— Acredite no que quiser, _doutora do capuz vermelho_! — disse com um sorrisinho magnético nos lábios e parou o carro em frente à chalé de madeira. — Chegamos!

Sakura rapidamente abriu a porta e correu para frente de sua casa sem esperar pelo prateado. O homem a seguiu, agora mancando quase nada.

— Não tenha medo! Não a machucarei, afinal, eu sou o xerife da cidade — abaixou para murmurar soprando o ar perto de sua nuca. Aquilo criou um tremor diferente em seu corpo.

— Entre! Preciso cuidar logo dos seus ferimentos. Você deve ir ao hospital, tomar antitetânica, antirrábica. Aquele lobo...

Ele riu, e, novamente abaixou-se para conseguir chegar à sua altura.

— Um lobo não precisa ter medo de outro lobo! — disse sedutor, e, rosnou próximo a seu ouvido mordendo levemente seu lóbulo da orelha.

Diferente de tudo que se possa imaginar, ao invés de sentir medo, ela sentiu calor. Um calor terrível que parecia querer derrete-la completamente o baixo ventre. O tremor percorreu todo seu corpo quando as mãos grandes a seguraram, tocando firme a cintura.

— Acho que você deve se lavar primeiro, está muito fragilizada — disse.

— Tenho dois banheiros — ela o respondeu saindo de seu torpor erótico.

— Certo.

—Venha! — ele a seguiu até a porta do cômodo que parecia ser um banheiro. — Espere um pouco e eu já te trago o quite de primeiros socorros, uma toalha e alguma coisa para se trocar.

Dentro da casa, Kakashi respirou fundo quase entrando em êxtase. Tudo ali cheirava a doce de cerejas, e, o aroma da mulher ocupava todo o lugar. Era muito tentador, e, ele estava por um triz. Sakura o fazia perder completamente o ponto de equilíbrio.

Sakura virou-se e dirigiu-se para o outro cômodo, enquanto, o Hatake a acompanhava com as orbes gulosas. Seu olhar predador a analisava minunciosamente não poupando nenhum detalhe curvilíneo e feminino. Definitivamente, ele a desejava e seu lobo a exigia. Sentiu o calor irrigar suas partes inferiores somente com esta pequena análise. A encarada despudorada durou até ela virar e sumir casa adentro.

Ele suspirou com o rosto completamente satisfeito.

— _Que mulher gostosa_! — murmurou e entrou no banheiro.

Ignorando completamente seu pedido de espera, começou a despir-se rapidamente retirando completamente suas roupas rasgadas, as jogando no canto do banheiro. Depois veria o que fazer com elas. Suas costas estavam arranhadas, com pequenas feridas das unhas do adversário que o marcaram durante a luta, mas nada mais grave do que isto.

Torceu o nariz sentindo o cheiro do sangue do lobo negro em sua pele. Iria esfregar aquilo até arrancar todo aquele aroma maldito de si, preferia mesmo era sentir o perfume da cobiçada rosada. Este pensamento o fez enrijecer imediatamente, e, digamos, sua virilidade era algo extremamente grossa e grande.

Sakura havia demorado mais do que imaginara, não conseguia encontrar o único moletom gigantesco que possuía. Procurara em todos os cantos, e, somente depois de uns minutos conseguiu achar a peça de roupas enfurnada no fundo de uma gaveta.

— Encontrei — suspirou aliviada. — Pensei que tivesse perdido.

Agarrou seu quite de primeiros socorros, o moletom e a toalha, e, correu para o banheiro descendo as escadas. Não queria deixa-lo a espera por mais tempo. A porta estava aberta e ela entrou imaginando que ele a esperava e vestido. Jamais imaginou que o encontraria nu dentro do box, ensaboando-se.

As costas largas repletas de músculos bem formados eram marcadas por arranhões de unhas fincadas fundo. O sangue não escorria mais, a cicatrização já havia começado, entretanto, certamente deixaria marca. Ela não conseguiu desviar os olhos daquele amontoado de músculos, nu, dentro de seu banheiro. Sua bunda dura era algo apetitoso e as pernas repletas de morros altos quase a fizeram salivar.

O sorriso safado que brotou dos lábios do homem aumentava a cada instante mais a medida que ele notava que a rosada havia acabado de entrar no banheiro, e, encontrava-se em estado de choque erótico observando-o com desejo. Seu aroma agora era algo exótico, misto entre desejo e medo. Era a mais pura tentação, dentre todas, aquela mulher seria sua. Ele a tomaria e a marcaria para que mais nenhum outro lobo ousasse pensar em se aproximar. Seria dele até a morte!

Virou o pescoço calmamente, para conseguir vê-la. A mulher ainda mantinha o capuz vermelho, entretanto, agora já não cobria mais os cabelos rosados. Observou-a pelos cantos dos olhos com aquele maldito e tentador sorriso sedutor preso aos lábios. Passou a língua entre eles e começou vagarosamente a virar o restante do corpo de frente a ela.

O box não havia nenhuma cortina ou nenhum vidro, assim, nada os separava. A agua quente escorria encharcando seu corpo repleto de músculos. Sakura respirava ofegante, sem acreditar que houvesse alguém tão magnifico assim no universo.

Seu abdômen era um amontoado de músculos talhados de todos os tamanhos e espessuras. Alguns pequenos arranhados sob sua pele pareciam ter uma cicatrização fora do normal já que fechavam a olho nu. Rapidamente, como imãs, seus olhos foram atraídos por seu majestoso falo que pulsava duro, ereto e sem o menor pudor, diante de seus olhos.

— Ssua… su… suas roupas — gaguejava, com as bochechas vermelhas, hipnotizada, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do homem extravagante e magnífico. — Ve…vejo que realmente n…n…não precisa de primeiros socorros… — deixou a maleta em cima da pia.

Nem ao menos piscava, e, soltou um pequeno gritinho fino quando sentiu seu corpo pequeno ser puxado para baixo do chuveiro. Estremeceu sentindo as roupas serem encharcadas pela água fervendo, e, as pernas falharam quando sentiu-se ser imprensada contra o azulejo azul de seu box do andar de baixo.

Ele enterrou o nariz em seu pescoço cheirando-a profundamente. Apertou sua cintura fina com força fazendo-a estremecer entre suas mãos. Ela não resistindo fechou os olhos, quando percebeu seus lábios tocarem sua pele. A língua áspera tremeu na pele causando inúmeros sentimentos e seu aroma de desejo estava o deixando louco.

— Prefiro seu cheiro sem todo este éter e cheiro de hospital que vem das suas roupas — disse começando a deslizar o ziper do capuz vermelho.

— O que está… fazendo? — perguntou quase gemendo, quando ele arrancou-lhe o capuz e o jogou o longe.

— Estou te deixando mais à vontade, _doutora_ — ronronou grave em sua boca.

Tratou de desabotoar a blusa branca com o emblema do hospital deixando somente os seios encobertos pelo sutian simples de renda a mostra.

— Olha — ele disse com aquele maldito sorrisinho sexy e torto — eu tenho certeza que você não tem gosto ruim, certeza absoluta. Acho que vou sim te comer e isto, de forma nenhuma, vai me causar um problema digestivo — repetiu o que ela havia dito ao lobo branco, entretanto, numa frase negativa.

— Você… realmente é o lobo branco?

— Eu sou o lobo mau, e, vou devorar você inteirinha, _capuz vermelho_! — arranhou o canino em sua pele deixando-a completamente arrepiada. — Eu sei o quanto você também quer isto! Sinto seu cheiro de tesão a quilômetros e isto esta turvando completamente minha sanidade.

Sem muito cuidado, completamente bruto, desabotoou a peça da roupa presa entre os seios deixando-os a mostra completamente. A aréola rosada proporcional ao tamanho dos seios fez o homem lobo rosnar forte. Levou ambas as mãos até eles e os apertou com pressão. Seus olhos agora já não estavam negros, e sim… Vermelhos.

O vermelho rubi de seus olhos era a maior prova de que ele e o lobo branco eram o mesmo ser. Sakura não conseguia dizer nada. Se antes ela tinha alguma dúvida, agora, não mais. A certeza absoluta completou seu espírito. Kakashi era o lobo branco que salvara sua vida do outro negro. Ao mesmo tempo que sentia-se assustada, também, estava morta de tesão. Sua excitação a deixava louca, e, não conseguia conter o desejo de senti-lo dentro dela. Ele apertou o bico se seus seios, friccionando-os e puxando-os, deixando-os duros e excitados.

— Não se esqueça, você jurou que daria pra mim todos os dias se eu te salvasse — rosnou sedutor e abaixou-se para ataca-los, enquanto ela arregalava os olhos sem acreditar que ele havia ouvido o que ela dissera de dentro do carro. — Hora de pagar sua dívida… doutora…

Ele os sugou rapidamente… Sua boca imoral era hábil e definitivamente, Kakashi sabia, e adorava, lamber. A língua era grande e comprida, e, sabia exatamente o que fazer. A boca quente mordiscava delicadamente o mamilo oferecendo a ela um tesão que nunca havia sentido por nenhum outro homem antes.

— Como você ouviu? — disse entre os gemidos deliciosos.

— Eu sou um lobo, doutora! Meus ouvidos são sensíveis…

Gemeu ao sentir sua ereção pulsar entre suas pernas trêmulas. Ele a roçou algumas vezes, e, agachou-se para desabotoar a calça branca do uniforme do hospital da cidade. Seguindo à mesma ordem jogou a blusa e a calça junto do capuz molhado, empilhando um morro de roupas no chão de madeira do banheiro.

A água quente escorria por suas peles fazendo a combustão aumentar ainda mais. Kakashi tocou seu monte de Vênus ainda encoberto pela peça íntima branca de renda.

— Que delicia apetitosa e perfumada — disse num rosnado forte e grave já abaixando a peça branca e abocanhando completamente sua vulva lisa e lustrosa.

A médica não conseguia parar de gemer e revirar os olhos. Aquele homem era por demais sedutor e erótico. Sua boca fazia acrobacias indiscretas e despudoradas, deixando-a completamente à sua mercê. Lambia, sugava, entrava e saia, a língua era deliciosamente comprida, áspera e hábil. Fazia um verdadeiro estrago, enquanto ela se contorcia em êxtase. Era humanamente impossível conseguir se controlar e seus gemidos começaram a se intensificar. Suas pernas começaram a tremer quando sentiu ambas as mãos acariciarem seus seios descobertos. A intensidade da respiração fazia seu peito subir e descer com força.

Apertava o bico dos seus seios, os contorcendo e os puxando de maneira enlouquecedora.

— Oh — ela gemia alto e freneticamente.

A intensidade alta do gozo veio com um gemido alto deixando suas pernas trêmulas quase fazendo-a cair. Sem perder mais um segundo, Kakashi a segurou, encaminhando-se para a cama. O rastro de água quente foi deixado pelas suas passadas apressadas e o homem forte a segurou e os levou para um local mais adequado que sabia ficar no andar de cima.

Kakashi a jogou no meio da cama fofa e branca fazendo-a balançar. Começou a rodeá-la, nu e ereto. Os olhos vermelhos predadores devoravam os verdes expressivos e assustados. Mexia-se a rodeando como se estivesse realizando uma masculina dança do acasalamento. O coração da rosada batia forte e rápido, aquele era o homem mais sexy e magnético que já viu em toda a vida. Chegou a sentir medo de seu olhar perigoso e vermelho fogo, como se fosse um demônio selvagem, prestes a atacar sua presa indefesa. Ela era a presa; ele, o demônio…

A respiração descompassada da mulher, deixava-o cada vez mais rígido, e, seu aroma misto entre desejo, excitação e medo o estava desnorteando completamente.

Os músculos delineados moviam-se como uma intensa dança diante dos olhos verdes cristalinos, deixando-a completamente absorta neles. Encaravam-se sem piscar, e, somente ouvia-se a respiração acelerada da mulher e o rosnado sexy do homem. Ajoelhou na cama, exalando virilidade. A testosterona era algo alucinante e ele certamente a possuía de sobra.

Aproximava-se a encarando, deixando-a completamente paralisada, imersa nele, nos vermelhos dos olhos dele, imersa completamente pelo carisma que ele exalava.

Segurou seus pés e a puxou para baixo de si, debruçando-se por cima para que com isto, permitisse que suas peles se tocassem completamente. Os olhos desviaram para a boca vermelha, regada à desejo.

Aproximou-se e deixou que seus lábios se tocassem, suas línguas se acariciassem, de uma forma beirando o selvagem. Enroscavam-se lutando pela supremacia, e, ele a sugou várias vezes. Sexy e selvagem…

Sakura não era uma mulher submissa, muito pelo contrário, mas naquele momento estava completamente entregue às carícias do homem sobre ela. Ele a dominou completamente, esfregando-se nela como se com isto impregnasse em sua pele seu cheiro; fazendo-a tremer de tesão. A química entre eles era alucinante, e, os deixavam descontrolados.

Sakura não pode mais resistir, agarrou o falo ereto e começou a friccionar com força fazendo o homem rosnar alto. Ele a apertou com muita força, deixando suas impressões digitais em sua pele.

— Vou te comer inteira… — a voz grave perto de seu ouvido a fez esquentar numa combustão continua.

Ela queria experimentar seu sabor, não era justo que somente ele o fizesse. Fez força o obrigando a deitar de lado e rapidamente escorregou tomando a altura de seu majestoso membro.

A glande vermelha e lustrosa brilhava diante de seus olhos verdes. Lambeu os lábios e passou a língua de leve contornando calmamente. Ela o encarava sem piscar, sentia ainda mais tesão em vê-lo contorcer de excitação diante de sua boca.

Engoliu-o de uma vez indo e vindo, com o auxílio de ambas as mãos. Ajudava a massagear a parte inferior do pênis que parecia querer explodir. Suas mãos e sua boa delineavam-no, sugando-o, apertando-o, devorando-o com a mesma intensidade que ele a devorou.

Kakashi pendeu a cabeça para trás, completamente fora de si. Ele uivava de tesão. Ela o estava levando a loucura, e, certamente aquela pequena médica de cabelos rosados seria sua perdição. Ele entrelaçou os dedos ao redor de seus cabelos e grunhia sexy fazendo com que ela o estocasse ainda mais rápido em sua própria boca.

Não conseguiu se conter, o jato forte veio dentro de sua boca, e, ela sem nenhum pudor o engoliu com um sorriso indiscreto.

Kakashi retribuiu com outro sorriso charmoso, entretanto, ladino. Rastejando até ela, a segurou e a deitou no chão de madeira do quarto.

Selvagem e passional…

— Ainda nem começamos, _doutora_ — o sorriso torto alargou em seus lábios e ele debruçou-se sobre ela, fazendo-a bambear. Ele ainda estava duro, mesmo depois do intenso gozo.

A respiração trêmula era falha. E ele não tardou em começar seu planejamento erógeno. Pincelou seu membro em sua entrada escorregadia e completamente lambuzada. Entrou de uma vez fundo e forte, fazendo a ambos gemerem alto.

Sakura arqueou as costas esticando o corpo como uma ponte e Kakashi aproveitou para continuar as estocadas precisas e profundas.

Rápido…

Ele batia fundo friccionando seus sexos, enquanto, rosnava em sua boca, ofegando desejo.

— Apertada e escorregadia… Deliciosa! Você será minha! — rosnava enquanto a estocava fundo.

Os olhos estavam cada vez mais vermelhos e era algo exótico. Os fios prateados caídos sobre os olhos daquele tom carmesim deixavam-no com um ar místico, completamente, inumano. Era algo realmente lindo se olhar.

O friccionar somado ao peso em seu clitóris e a visão do homem contorcendo-se de tesão a sua frente, levou a rosada a sentir a energia explodir de baixo para cima, e, depois de cima para baixo. O fluxo quase atômico subia por suas células como fogos de artificio dentro de seu corpo em puro êxtase. O orgasmo veio forte e o gemido continuo sensual e arrebatador deixava o homem ainda mais rijo. Ela ejaculou forte, sentindo-o ainda a estocar sem parar.

O orgasmo veio novamente, e, novamente… Múltiplas vezes depois de instantes vinha um novo orgasmo.

Kakashi ofereceu a ela orgasmos múltiplos, e ele?

Sentiu seu orgulho masculino inflar, por oferecer a mulher tanto prazer. Nada no mundo o fazia sentir mais orgulho. Adorava vê-la contorcer-se de tanto gozar.

— Ah, rosada! Você quer me enlouquecer completamente.

Forte, ele a virou como uma boneca deixando-a empinada para ele. A visão era uma pura tentação, e, sem conseguir resistir enterrou-se nela profundo estocando-a com desejo e vontade, sentindo-a mastiga-lo incessantemente.

Com um vocabulário despudorado, recitava palavrões impensados, e, leves palmadas espalmadas em sua bunda recheada produziam estalos alto, somados ao som de seus gemidos masculinos pareciam rosnados, deixavam o ambiente repleto de luxuria e prazer.

Estocava-a buscando sua própria satisfação, e, ouvi-la gemer daquela forma, tão entregue à ele, era algo profundamente enlouquecedor. Todos os seus neurônios só pensavam em tê-la para o resto da vida, e seu lobo uivava destro dele exigindo que ele a tomasse como dele para o resto da existência. Ele não conseguiu se controlar, seu lobo tomou a liderança e…

E ele o fez…

Na hora em que a energia do orgasmo começou a subir por sua espinha, rapidamente, Kakashi soltou um longo uivo animal antes de reclinar-se em sua direção para conseguir morder sua nuca enquanto despejava seus sémens dentro dela, deixando nela sua marca para sempre.

Mesmo sem forças pelos orgasmos múltiplos, Sakura gritou alto quando sentiu a mordida funda em sua nuca. A vista ficou turva, e, ela caiu desacordada.

O lobo policial carregou-a desacordada até o banheiro. Aquilo era normal, e ele não se arrependia. Entrou no banheiro que ficava no andar de cima e encheu a banheira. Não poderia deixar a fêmea com frio. Encheu a banheira com água quente e cuidadosamente a deitou dentro. Com extrema atenção, ele a acompanhou entrando na água, e, ensaboou-a com cuidado, passando o sabonete por toda sua pele. Depois a trouxe novamente para a cama, e, a secou. Escolheu uma roupa dentro de seu armário e a deixou descansar.

Vestiu-se com o moletom que ela havia selecionado e enroscou-se à sua fêmea…

**[****…****]**

A claridade iluminou o ambiente explodindo as partículas da noite, e, a escuridão tornou-se dia. Sakura abriu os olhos e sentiu o peso do braço musculoso em cima dela. Gemeu e passou a mão na nuca, percebendo a mordida em sua nuca. Franziu o semblante lembrando da noite anterior. O mar negro a encarava acompanhado por um indescritível sorriso de satisfação. Ele acariciava seus sedosos cabelos, e este carinho a deixou sem palavras. Sentiu-se amparada.

— O que isto significa? — murmurou alto, sabendo que ele iria entender sua pergunta.

— Significa que agora você é minha fêmea, minha mulher, nenhum outro lobo poderá toca-la. Nenhum Uchiha ou qualquer outro clã tentará lhe ter. Você é minha! — rosnou possessivo em seu ouvido.

Sua cabeça dava pequenas voltas, ela realmente não esperava por aquilo.

— Aquele outro lobo negro? Ele queria me matar?

— Não, ele não queria te matar, ele queria te dominar pela força.

— Exatamente como você fez? — ela murmurou.

— Eu não te dominei pela força ou subjulguei, eu te ofereci uma vida a meu lado. Eu a quero como minha companheira — suspirou. — Com o tempo você entenderá. Uchihas são agressivos. Aquele lobo negro queria te subjulgar a uma torturante vida de submissão num relacionamente abusivo sem fim. Basicamente queria te transformar em sua escrava particular — Sakura fez uma cara irritada.

— Uchiha?

— Sim é outro clã de lobos. Temos em Konoha três clãs; os Uchihas, os Uzumakis e nós, os Hatakes.

— E vocês podem fazer isto? Transformar os outros em escravos? — perguntou.

— Sim, depende da intenção de quem marca. A que eu lhe dei é uma marca de acasalamento.

— O que exatamente é você? Vocês?

— Somos yōkais lobos e temos algumas leis próprias.

— Sério que estas coisas existem?

— Você ainda duvida? — perguntou alizando a pontinha do canino, mostrando seu ar mais cafageste.

— E eu? Quero dizer, me transformei numa loba ou coisa do gênero? — seu tom de preocupação beirava ao cômico — Preciso começar a me preocupar com pulgas me perceguindo? — Kakashi soltou uma sonora gargalhada, e, depois de alguns segundos secou algumas lágrimas que escaparam de tanto rir.

— Doutora, você é cômica — riu novamente. — Nós não temos pulgas! E, você não se tornou uma yōkai por causa da marca de acasalamento, só viverá o quanto eu viver, e acredite, isto é muito tempo. Também terá a aparencia jovem para sempre. — Os olhos de Sakura brilharam ao saber que seria jovem para sempre.

— Mesmo adorando saber que não precisarei de plásticas, nunca— ela disse enfática e autêntica e ele gargalhou novamente —, porque não me perguntou? Porque me marcou sem meu consentimento? — ela perguntou fazendo-o suspirar rendido.

— Não consegui me segurar, meu lobo a exigiu. Ele tomou o controle, foi muito mais forte do que eu. Desculpe-me, foi impossivel me aguentar, você é muito… Irresistivel, perfumada, deliciosa, apetitosa… — ronronou perto de seu percoço, e, mordeu seu ombro levemente, fazendo-a ter arrepios involuntários. — Suculenta, e, _Minha — grunhiu. _

— Mas…

— Pense que a partir de agora, você terá um macho alpha que a enxerá de prazer todas as noites — a beijou sedutor fazendo-a quase derreter. Ele realmente sabia como a dominar —, todos as manhãs — ela revirou os olhos sucumbindo a ligação estabelecida entre eles —, todas as tardes — subiu por cima dela esfregando-se nela —, todos os intantes, e, pro resto da vida…

Revirou os olhos relembrando do primeiro orgasmo múltiplo que sentiu e ele ofereceu a ela na noite anterior, concluiu ser a mulher mais sortuda do universo. Talvez ter alugado o chalé não tenha sido tão má ideia assim, pensou com um sorrisinho maroto.

— Então, pode começar a me devorar novamente! — disse maliciosa — **Lobo Mau.**

**FIM**


End file.
